


Bought and Paid For - 2

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [2]
Category: BtVS AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - 2

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 2/?  
 **Warning :** Dub Dom/sub, highlight for warning: Stockholm syndrome(ish),  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) prompt --> Imprisonment  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :** Please read the warnings above - this has squicked a number of people, and is **NOT** my normal style. Completed for [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) prompt so that should warn you about the darkness.  


 _  
 **Bought & Paid For - Spike/Xander - 2**  
_

* * *

  
~ D ~

The door called to him, ajar as it was. He had no idea where Alex was - after he'd fucked him, he'd left the room, undoing Will's handcuffs before climbing off the bed. Will let his head fall back down onto the pillow, mind racing. It could be another test. He'd failed those before.

In the first few weeks after he'd followed Alex into Copthorne Villas, he'd failed a number of times. The phone call to Wes telling him he was alright and not to worry - that had been his first real failure. The punishment had been severe, and Will's mind shied away from it even now. It hadn't been enough for Alex that Wes believed him when he said he was fine; not enough that he hadn't tried to use any of their code words to let his friend know he was in trouble; certainly not enough that he'd held back gasps of pain so Wes didn't realise the phone call was made under duress. Alex had wanted him to be _willing_ for fuck's sake. Had wanted Will to **want** to cut ties with the only person who knew where he was and who he was with.

Swiping his hands over his face, Will squeezed his eyes closed, forcing back tears. The second and third phone calls had gone much better - the second one to tell Wes that he'd decided to move back home, that life on the street just wasn't what he wanted and returning to England was the best thing for him. He'd struggled throughout that conversation - telling Wes to help himself to Will's stuff had damn near broken him but fortunately Wes just thought he was being sentimental, took the slight hiccup in Will's voice to be a sign that he would miss his friend. The third phone call, from the airport of all places, had been enough to seal his fate. Wes had wished him Bon Voyage, laughing as Will told him his flight was being called and that he had to go. Alex was nothing but thorough - the flight boarding at the time of the phone-call enough to add authenticity.

There weren't even bruises to show the people around them as they boarded the plane. Alex was always careful not to leave them where they would show - or rather, where they might have to be explained. The bite marks on his neck and shoulders made people blush if he noticed them noticing, Alex's open 'affection' either bringing a smile to the faces of the romantic, or a scowl to the faces of those who thought 'people like him' shouldn't be so overt in public. Will had kept his eyes open for any opportunity to escape, had contemplated making a run for it or making a fuss at airport security. But Alex had been prepared for all of that - a casual arm around his waist to guide him, the harsh press of fingers unseen by others but felt by Will. Even stepping through the metal detectors, the time he had thought would be his best chance to get away, had been prepared for. When he'd slipped the keys into Will's jacket pocket was anyone's guess but the beeping and the rushing security guard had been disarmed by Alex's charm, the arm slung over his shoulder to pull him in close and Alex's casual 'Don't be embarrassed sweetheart - it could have happened to anyone' enough to convince their audience that they were just a couple of fags travelling together, the little blond 'wife' ditzy enough to leave keys in his coat and get caught out by the metal detector.

Will had almost wept then, realising that Alex was ahead of him every step they took. He'd been 'rewarded' for his good behaviour - his first night in his new home he was allowed to sleep with his legs unshackled. Of course, Alex had decided the next day that some misdemeanor was deserving of punishment and Will had spent the next week tied spread-eagled on the bed, only released when absolutely necessary or when Alex wanted the use of his body. Which happened a lot. The worst part of it all was that Alex always made sure that he liked it - that by the time he got to come, he was begging and pleading, clawing at the other man for release. He hated that more than anything, that Alex had assumed control of his body, that it would betray him like that.

Of course, he tried to tell himself that it wasn't a surprise. Will wasn't that experienced - a couple of casual flings through school, then Riley and following him only to be dumped. Punters didn't count, and they very rarely cared if Will got off or not. So, no big surprise that having someone pay attention to him, learn what made him writhe and moan, was enough to make his cock sit up and beg, even if his brain was screaming in denial. Even the pain was calculated - enough to throw him out of his comfort zone, push him out of control and into some weird head-space where it started to feel good, where giving up and letting Alex do whatever he wanted to do seemed like the only thing to do - but not so much as to incapacitate, not so much as to cause him real damage that would require medical attention or anything like that.

Sitting up, Will looked over at the door again. His clothes were there - folded neatly in the chair where he had left them. He still couldn't hear Alex, wasn't even sure where he was in the house. He might well have time to slip into his clothes and get out - the lack of noise in the house making him think that maybe Alex was out in the back garden indulging in a rare cigarette. He wriggled his toes in the deep carpet, looking down at his feet to avoid staring at the door. His body ached in so many places - his shoulders from being stretched out holding onto the headboard; his back and thighs were sore, red welts standing out starkly on his pale skin as he twisted and turned to look at them; no surprise that his ass hurt - Alex wasn't a small man, and when he was excited sometimes he got brutal, pounding away at Will with what felt like his whole body. This room was so very different from the room in Copthorne Villas - nothing to give any clue what went on in there, no obvious signs of what kind of play Alex liked. No shackles visible on the walls, no whips displayed, handcuffs and toys nowhere in evidence. It was part of Will's job to tidy them all away the morning after use - wash them clean of blood and other fluids and put them back in their place.

He ran his hand through his hair, fingers getting tangled in the curls that had grown out in their typical tangle. He never let it grow this long, but Alex loved it - said he liked having it to hold onto when he fucked Will's face. He also said it suited Will better longer, but it was obvious that the main reason he liked it long was being able to pull it. He would wrap his hands in it, tugging Will's head back so he could attack his mouth, devour him with lips, teeth and tongue. There was a part of Will that liked it - liked how strong Alex was, that he could toss Will around into whatever positions he wanted, have him however he wanted, **whenever** he wanted. But that part only came out after the pain. Alex took great pleasure in pulling that part of him out, forcing Will to admit his desires out loud many times before satisfying them.

Rising carefully from the bed, Will winced as muscles pulled as he walked over to the chest of drawers. Reaching in, he tugged out a pair of dark sweats and a wife-beater, no underwear because there wasn't any in there. He dressed in silence, head half-cocked to hear if Alex came back. Barefoot he walked silently over to the door, peeking through it into the hallway. The hum of the air conditioning was the only real sound, no floorboards creaking, no television sounds, nothing to intimate that there was anyone else in the house. He stood stock still, reaching out for a sense of anything but nothing came to him and he finally accepted that he was alone. He hadn't been left alone unshackled the entire time he had been here, and it felt strange. Abnormal almost. He turned back into the bedroom, leaning down under the bed for his sneakers. They were new - a gift from Alex. An apology for too rough a night, or a reward for taking everything Alex had dished out without complaint - who knew? He wriggled his feet into them, slipping his finger between his foot and the heel to slide them properly onto his feet.

He returned to the door and listened again. The house was still silent. Slipping through the door, he headed down the hallway to the front door. His duster was there, hanging alone on the peg. He slipped his hand into the pockets, a gasp of surprise leaving him as he felt the almost forgotten comfort of his blade. Alex had taken it the day after they had first met, standing by the bed looking down at Will tied in place while he emptied the jacket of all of his essentials. The tools of his trade - lube and condoms; his pocket knife; a well worn wallet holding nothing but his meagre earnings from that night, an expired student union card and an old bus ticket; gum and breath mints - and of course the wad of notes he himself had handed over to Will. The gag had effectively stopped Will protesting as his life was pulled out of the jacket and stashed in a lock-box, the key pocketed by Alex before draping the jacket over the only chair in the room. He held the knife in his hand, his fingers caressing it as a sense of renewed power came over him. He had a weapon, was no longer at a disadvantage if Alex did return. Although he wondered when Alex had put the pocket knife back. It hadn't been there the previous week when Alex had taken him to a garden party with his work colleagues.

He had felt vulnerable, on display, unsure whether the people there knew what and who he was. Surprisingly, he'd got on well with them, Alex's friend Angel taking him under his wing and introducing him round. He'd spent half the evening in a state of confusion, wondering why Alex was taking the risk on him telling them about his imprisonment, or even trying to escape. Each time he looked around, Alex was watching him but from a distance. He could have walked away at any time, gone to the bathroom and never returned but he hadn't. Wasn't sure if it was another test and not wanting to face the consequences if he failed it. The people there reminded him of summer parties back home, attending faculty parties with his father before he let the Giles name down by coming out as gay. His father had protested that, said it wasn't about Will being gay, that it was more about Will not living up to his full potential - refusing to go to University. But Will had known that his father was disappointed; that he was never going to be the son that Dr Rupert Giles, Chair of the Anthropology Department wanted. Perhaps that was why he had fallen for Riley's spiel when he came over on an exchange programme; why he had let himself be reeled in and persuaded that coming to the States after Riley failed his course was the right thing to do.

The ease with which he fell back into the party manners had surprised him, the cockney accent sliding away til his more middle-class tones returned and he found himself playing a bigger role in the conversations, holding his own with the anecdotes. Gently teased about being an Englishman abroad but welcomed nevertheless. That night had been _different_ : Alex had made him beg longer, had fucked him harder, but afterwards he hadn't tied Will with all four shackles, had only used one cuff on his wrist while pinning Will down with his body. An effective method of imprisonment but not his usual one. Nothing had been said - they didn't talk about what happened in the bedroom - but Will had spent the next day fingering the bruises, confused. That day had been strange too - Will had been allowed to roam free around the house instead of being confined to Alex's home office where he did whatever work he did. All Will knew was that it paid enough for Alex to have the very best in home-security; the entertainment system in the house was top-notch; he could afford the modifications in the bedroom - the soundproofing, the benches that came out of walls when they were needed. It paid enough for Alex to afford the laptop he had casually thrown into Will's lap one day as though it was nothing, the sunny smile that made you want to trust him crossing his face as he said something about choosing college courses. Knowing that he was being played with, that it was just mind games, Will had used the laptop to offset the boredom.

Shaking his head, Will threw off his confusing thoughts, slipping the jacket on and relishing the comforting weight. Hand on the door handle, he looked over his shoulder once more. Still no sign of Alex, the house quiet, the hum of the air conditioning loud. The door opening was loud and he winced, expecting Alex to thunder through the house any moment but silence reigned. He slipped through the narrow gap, pulling it closed behind him gently. He walked slowly, hesitantly down the garden path, the familiar squeak of the gate the only sound.

~ E ~

The park was cold and Will huddled into his jacket as he watched the kids playing. Mothers sat gossiping on the benches, watching over their little darlings as they rolled themselves around in the sandpits, clambered over monkey-bars and threw themselves down slides. Hunching his shoulders, Will sucked hard at his cigarette, a cough overtaking him at the feel of the harsh nicotine down his throat. He didn't smoke much anymore, only allowed to when Alex had one of his rare desires for nicotine, and the tobacco in his pocket had gone a little dry. He fingered the wad of notes in his pocket. It was enough for a plane ticket. He knew Wes would look out for him while he sorted himself out again, got his pitch on the street back. But he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted - returning to a life on the streets held little appeal after the last few months. He felt like he'd gone soft, couldn't rebuild the hardened veneer needed to handle selling himself after being away for so long. Oh he had learnt so much, would no doubt be able to deal with even the pushiest of punters after this. But he would be a fool if he didn't see this as a wake-up call; he was lucky not to be dead in a ditch somewhere, his laughable attempts at security with Wes highlighted painfully.

Peeling off one of the notes, he walked over to one of the mother's sat a little away from the others, politely asking for change and waiting patiently as she rifled through her huge purse. He had seen a phone box near the entrance to the park, and walking more swiftly now he headed in that direction, wanting to get this over before he changed his mind.

Holding the receiver to his ear, he dialled from memory, the numbers coming to him automatically as he shoved as much change as he could into the slot. The ringing was loud in his ear, and he had almost decided to hang up when finally the phone was picked up at the other end.

"Dad?"

~ E ~

The wind tousled his hair as he walked, hands shoved deep in pockets as his mind raced over the conversation. It hadn't gone as he had expected, not that he had had time to build expectations. His father had been ecstatic to hear from him, obvious tears in his voice as he asked how Will was, what he was doing, if he was coming home. He'd almost broken down a couple of times himself as he assured his father he was fine, but he held it together, head resting against the top of the phone booth as he simply listened to his father talk. The love in his father's voice, the instant acceptance of the phone call after so long had touched his heart, made him realise that his father had never been disappointed in him, couldn't care less if he was gay. He could look back and see so many of his own issues blinding him to reality, and he cursed fate for leading him to Riley at a time when he was desperate to act out and rebel.

Slipping down the narrow alley between the houses, he turned into the garden - the gap in the hedge more than wide enough for him to slip through. He walked over the grass, the soles of his sneakers slipping on the wet patches where the sprinklers had enthusiastically watered the lawn earlier. His footsteps sounded loud as he took the three steps up onto the porch and he sat down heavily, sighing as he huddled down into his jacket once more.

"You came back."

"Yes."

"You could have gone." He shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

Will considered for a moment, the thoughts that had been tumbling around in his head finally coming into some sort of order that made sense. He tilted his head, eyes skittering away from the intense hazel gaze as Alex stepped down two of the stairs and sat next to him.

"Nowhere to go." He felt the intensity of Alex's glance, and sighed again. "Nowhere I wanted to go." Alex nodded, shifting over slightly so that the heat emanating from his body reached Will in waves. "How did you know?"

"What? That you would want what I wanted?" Will nodded. "I didn't. I hoped. Didn't know." Will looked down at his lap, processing the unexpected information. Alex always gave the impression that he just knew - that he knew what made Will tick; knew what it took to make Will beg and scream and plead; knew when to loosen the ropes figuratively and literally. Without looking up, Will shifted over the necessary few inches to bring himself against Alex's side, ducking his head as the large arm came over and wrapped around his shoulders. He relaxed into the sensation of Alex's hand sliding up and down his back, gasping as the long fingers deliberately tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck and tugged his head back. He watched through slitted eyes as Alex's face came closer, only closing them as his mouth was taken - lips, teeth, tongue owning Will in a way no-one had ever owned him before. He was panting for breath by the time Alex released him from the kiss, lips swollen, bruised and red, a droplet of blood in the corner evidence of the controlled brutality that had caused the split lip. Alex got to his feet and held out his hand, looking down at Will expectantly. Will looked up into the quiet hazel eyes, taking in the smile that made people _want_ to trust Alex, then reached up with his hand and accepted the assistance getting to his feet.

~ F ~

The airport was crowded, people milling about - some aimlessly, some with purpose. Will stood still in the crowd, held firmly against Alex's chest by the arm that was wrapped around him, a solid silent presence behind him. He watched as people came through, some hurrying into waiting embraces, others slow and weary.

The familiar face in the crowd looked a little older, a little wearier but the smile that spread across it brought life and vitality flooding back. Instinctively he moved forward, jerking to a halt as Alex maintained his grip. Will tilted his head back, looking no higher than the firm set of Alex's jaw as he waited. His point made, Alex released him, allowing Will to go to greet his father.

* * *

[ Three ](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/65528.html)

* * *


End file.
